


What He Wants

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom Derek, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek are just having a nice evening in when things get frisky and Stiles asks Derek what he wants, because whatever Derek wants, Derek gets.





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> For Marino-kun (on Tumblr)

“What do you want?” Stiles whispered, clambering into Derek’s lap and straddling his waist.

Derek’s hands instinctively fell to Stiles’ hips as he drank in the sight of the young man, naked and eager. He lifted a hand and gestured for Stiles to lean forward. He craned his neck and brought his lips to Stiles’, feeling the boy melt into the tender kiss.

Stiles drew back slowly, gently gnawing at his lip as if to savour the kiss.

“You know what I want?” Derek purred, his lips teasingly close to Stiles’. “I want you to ride my beard, then my cock.”

A mischievous glint lit Stiles’ eyes, the corners of his lips quirking into a soft smile as he nodded eagerly.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer.

Stiles shifted about, climbing off Derek and turning around; presenting his ass to Derek.

“You remember the signal?” Derek asked as he ran his hands along the inside of Stiles’ thighs, feeling him shiver with anticipation as he coaxed Stiles to spread his legs.

“Yes, sir,” Stiles answered obediently.

Derek kneaded at the young man’s soft cheeks before spreading them. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ opening, listening to the young inhale and roll his hips towards Derek’s mouth. He felt Stiles tense, remembering that he’s not allowed to move unless Derek told him to.

Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ thighs and up to his hips, pulling him closer until the boy was practically sitting on his face. He dragged his tongue across Stiles’ entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Stiles’ unrestrained gasps and groans. Derek couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles whimpered when he drew back.

“Like that?” Derek asked coyly. He gently sucked at his entrance, making Stiles cry out before dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. The rough whiskers of his beard tickled the young man’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps from the young man.

Frustrated moans and needy whimpers filled the air as Derek lightly flicked his tongue against his entrance.

“If you want more, you have to work for it,” Derek said lowly, pulling Stiles closer.

He ran his hands along Stiles’ thighs pulling him closer. He repeated the pattern, harassing animalistic groans from Stiles as Derek dipped his tongue in and out of the opening. He slowed, giving Stiles a second to compose himself and take control.

Stiles steadied himself on the bed and arched his back, grinding his ass against Derek’s face. He let out broken cries as rolled his hips, feeling the coarse hairs of his beard brush against his bare ass.

He bit into his lower lip, reaching down to the waistband of Derek’s pants and freeing the man’s half-hard dick.

He brushed his palm against Derek’s neglected length, feeling the man’s hips tense and instinctively buck towards him. His grip on Stiles’ hips tightened as he pulled Stiles closer, urging the young man on.

Stiles licked the wet trail along the shaft of Derek’s cock, a low growl escaping the man’s chest and making Stiles gasp as he pulled the young man’s hips down on his face and trusted his tongue into his ass.

Stiles collapsed against Derek’s chest, struggling to catch his breath as the man teased his ass open.

It took Stiles a second to steady himself, pushing back against Derek’s tongue. Without warning, he took the tip of Derek’s cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before sinking down over his length.

Derek’s hips buckled towards Stiles’ face.

Stiles purred, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, lapping at the tip. He rocked his hips against Derek’s face, feeling the man’s warm breath as he let out a heavy sigh.

Stiles pressed sloppy kisses against Derek’s cock, swirling the ball of his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the forming bead of precome. Stiles took his length back in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Derek’s hips bucked, thrusting his dick deeper into Stiles’ throat.

Stiles let out a broken moan.

Derek gently tapped Stiles’ thigh, signalling for him to stop.

Stiles pulled away, climbing off Derek and looking up at him with dark eyes, blown black with lust.

Derek kicked off his pants.

“Come here,” he urged.

Stiles climbed atop of him, straddling his waist.

Derek reached forward and cupped Stiles’ cheek, pulling him close and crushing their lips together.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he melted into the kiss.

Derek’s free hand settled on Stiles’ waist.

Stiles rolled his hips, his ass grinding against Derek’s erect cock.

Derek let out a needy moan, a shiver rolling through him as Stiles drew back.

He ran his hands down Derek’s chest, his fingers dipping into the curves of his muscles and over the man’s soft chest hair. He straightened his back bracing one hand on Derek’s chest as he reached behind himself with the other. He took Derek’s dick in his hand, lining the man’s rigid length up with his eager hole.

Stiles threw his head back, letting out a broken moan as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles gasped.

“You feel so good,” Derek purred, folding one hand behind his head as he drank in the sight. Stiles’ translucent skin shimmered with a thin sheet of sweat – the scent intoxicating. His lips quivered as he looked down at Derek, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Stiles was the first to move, grinding down against Derek’s length before setting a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts. He lifted himself up onto his knees, rising until only the head of Derek’s dick was inside of him, then sinking down again.

A cry escaped his lips as he moved his hips, bouncing his perky ass and sinking further and further onto Derek’s dick.

Derek reached forward with his free hand, his fingers sliding up Stiles’ chest and to his nipple. He gently teased the rigid nipple, brushing his finger across it ever so lightly.

Stiles sucked in a gasp, whimpering as Derek toyed with his sensitive nipples.

Derek reached forward, bringing his lips to Stiles’ chest. He trailed kisses across his pale skin before latching his mouth around the young man’s firm nipple. He sucked hard, feeling Stiles’ breath catch in his throat as he bowed his back towards Derek. Derek pulled back, swirling his tongue around the hard nipple.

Stiles whimpered needily, urging Derek on.

Derek lifted his gaze, his gaze firm and possessive as he caught Stiles’ nipple between his teeth and tugged at it.

Stiles threw his head back, his cheeks flushed and pink and his lips quivering with broken gasps.

Derek lapped at Stiles’ nipple, dragging his tongue around it slow, torturous circles until Stiles moaned and withered beneath Derek’s touch.

Derek smirked as he laid back against the bed and watched Stiles fuck himself on the man’s dick.

Stiles let out broken whimpers with every thrush, but he was determined to keep going moving faster and faster. His dick was painfully hard, smearing precome across his stomach.

Derek was struggling to stay still; Stiles’ ass felt so good and all he wanted to do was fuck him until he screamed.

Desire won over. Derek took the lead, grabbing Stiles’ hip and thrusting into him.

Screams tore at Stiles’ throat. It was too much; the feeling of Derek’s dick ramming him tipped him over the edge. Bursts of light and colour filled his vision as he climaxed.

Derek kept rolling his hips, milking Stiles’ orgasm until he was spent. He edged out of Stiles, his hands steadying the young man as he carefully laid him back against the bed, resting head against the plush bedhead.

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes dark and unfocused.

“You want more?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled and nodded.

Derek moved until he knelt before the young man, his cock bobbing before the young man’s face.

Stiles licked his lips, looking up at Derek through his lashes as he ran his tongue up Derek’s impressive length, lapping at the head. A deep growl rumbled in Derek’s chest as Stiles sucked at the tip of his cock.

Stiles swirled his tongue around the head, letting out needy whimpers as he craned his neck and urged Derek to sink his length into his mouth.

Derek set his hand on Stiles’ chest, slowly rocking his hips as his dick slid into Stiles’ throat.

Stiles let out a deep moan, the vibrations rolling down his shaft.

Derek bit into his lip, his breath hissing as he drew air through gritted teeth.

Stiles tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length, listening to Derek moan and purr. He took Derek’s length in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Derek’s knees trembled. The beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Derek’s cock, falling to Stiles’ tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the man’s impressive length.

Derek rolled his hips, slowly moving his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth. He felt his length slide down into Stiles’ throat, Stiles sucking his dick and swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s shaft as he pulled back.

He drew his length out of Stiles’ mouth, letting him breathe.

He panted, puffs of hot air rolling across the tip of Derek’s rigid cock. As his breathing steadied, he craned his neck, his lips brushing against the end Derek’s dick. He gently lapped at the head, the lip of his tongue brushing against Derek’s slit.

The man let out a deep growl.

Stiles was a gorgeous young man, and one who happened to look even better with a dick in his mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth wide, letting Derek roll his hips and fuck his face. Stiles couldn’t help but moan as Derek’s rigid length slid into his throat.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Derek’s cock and across Stiles’ tongue.

As he pulled back, Stiles ran his tongue around the head of the man’s cock, teasing him. He lapped at the head, his breath rolling over his slick length and eliciting a broken cry from the man. He tipped his head back further and let the man sink his length into his mouth, all the way into the back of his throat. Stiles’ eyes rolled back, his hands sliding up Derek’s thighs as if to pull him closer.

Stiles let out a needy whimper, looking up at Derek innocently.

“You make such nice noises,” Derek purred.

Derek caved and gave Stiles what he wanted, bracing one hand against the headrest and ran the other through Stiles’ hair. He balled Stiles’ tousled hair into his fist and tugged at it as he thrusted into the young man’s throat.

Hot tears prickled Stiles’ eyes, but his expression never showed any pain. His grip on Derek’s thigh tightened as he pulled the man closer, a silent plea for more.

His body trembled beneath Derek as he thrusted in and out of the young man’s throat, his moans stifled by Derek’s cock.

Derek grunted, the warmth of Stiles mouth and the feeling of Stiles humming against his shaft was euphoric, and the sigh of the young man fingering himself while Derek fucked his mouth was gorgeous.

Stiles’ back arched off the bed as he climaxed, coming untouched. Spurts of come sprayed across Stiles’ abs, his body trembling and his eyes rolling back. HIs chest rose and feel with heavy breaths he drew through his nose.

It was enough to tip Derek over the edge. He rolled his hips, sinking his length down Stiles’ throat. He let out a quiet growl as he came, his hips bucking as he climaxed. He rocked his hips back and forth slightly until he was spent.

Stiles quickly came to his senses as Derek withdrew, running his tongue across his lips as he licked up the few drops of come that sat on his lips. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his lips trembling as he heaved in heavy breaths.

Derek sat down on the bed, leaning forward and bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a tender, loving kiss.

Stiles let out a delirious giggle, lifting his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

The man fell back against the mattress, dragging Stiles to lay on top of him.

Stiles snuggled his face into the curve of Derek’s neck, humming and content.

Derek craned his neck, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
